1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a vehicle seat, particularly a seat in a commercial vehicle, having an oscillatory scissor-type stand and a damper articulated at two parts of the scissor-type stand movable relative to one another, wherein one end of the damper is articulated at a pin that extends in transverse direction of the seat and that extends between two structural parts arranged at a distance from one another in transverse direction of the seat at a part of the scissor-type stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle seat of the type mentioned above, the seat structure may be exposed to torsion so that the point of connection of the damper to the pin in particular can shift slightly in y-direction. If the damper is fixedly clamped in at such a time, it can tilt and be damaged.
In order to prevent this, the damper can be mounted on an articulated bushing or on a bushing constructed so as to be spherical on the inner side. In this case, a slight rotation perpendicular to the y-axis is possible in order to compensate for a twisting of the seat structure. In this case, the damper may move in y-direction and contact the structural parts.
DE 10 2008 015 614 B3 discloses a commercial-vehicle seat of the type mentioned above having a damper arranged at a scissor pin of the commercial-vehicle seat by means of a ball joint.
Arrangements of dampers or similarly operating component parts between movable parts are also common in other technical fields. For example, EP 0 893 289 A1 discloses a hydraulic cylinder arranged between a vehicle frame and a steerable rear axle of a forklift. For this purpose, the hydraulic cylinder is mounted on a bushing with a convex surface.
This can lead to unpleasant noises.